Of All the Teenagers In the World, I Got You (And I'm Glad)
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Eddie/Mr Sweet one-shot set after the end of Season 3 but before The Touchstone of Ra-Eddie wonders if what his father said under Frobisher's influence is true and Eric reassures him that it's not. Shameless Eddie and his Dad fluff. First House of Anubis Fanfic so please Read and Review


**Hi Everyone-This is my first House of Anubis Fanfic so please let me know what you think! I have only watched Season 3 but I am ordering Season One and Two and I'm hooked **

**This Fanfic is based on the relationship between Eddie and his father after Season 3-i thought that with everything Eddie had to deal with some of the things his father said might have hurt so...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the House of Anubis characters **

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think**

* * *

Of All the Teenagers in the World, I Got You (And I'm Glad)

Set After the end of Season 3 but before the Touchstone of Ra-Eddie wonders whether or not his father meant anything that he said when he was possessed-shameless Eddie feels and Eddie/Mr Sweet family feels.

* * *

The night was cold and the closed window and the thick duvet on the bed did nothing to dispel the chill that was thick in the room. The chill did nothing to help the boy that was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. He was tossing and turning, unable to sleep, his mind constantly replaying the events of the past three months.

He and the rest of the Anubis gang had finally stopped the rise of Ammut and Frobisher's plan and life had finally returned to normal. Joy and Jerome were back together and happy, Mara was moving on finally, Willow and Alfie were back together also, the quirky red head finally beginning to understand what was happening in the Anubis House while Alfie was guiding her gently into Sibuna and all it stood for. KT had finally settled down and Fabien was still running the Sibuna society, which hadn't been as active as it had been, most of the danger having already passed. Things had been good, great almost-even he and Patricia had been talking about getting back together.

But the one thing that was keeping Edison Miller (Eddie as he was known to his friends, and generally everyone) up at night. There was something that was continually nagging in the for-front of his mind for nearly three months. His dad's voice that was constantly replaying the things that were said in the gatehouse, things that were said under the curse but still could hold a grain of truth. Maybe it was why his dad had never stuck around, it was easier over the years to blame it on his dad but what if it was really his fault?

This was the question that kept Eddie up at night that distracted him during school and was the horror of his nightmares, it was keeping him from eating and he was unable to sleep for more than four hours. The driving need to wonder whether he had done something wrong all those years ago, "Of all the teenagers in the world I got you" he said softly feeling the words around his tongue and the implications of them in his mind. He turned over trying to get warm but still unable to get any sleep.

* * *

It was as such that Eddie was now sat on the bottom of the stairs of Anubis house trying to sort out his swirling thought least he wake Fabian. He looked down at his hands shaking, and suddenly he was desperate to find out the truth, of whether or not he should go back to America and leave his dad alone, they had been trying and Eddie was even beginning to love and forgive him, but if it was all just an act to cover up his father's true feelings, an act to cover up why he had really left.

Such was the confusion in the Osarian's thoughts, he didn't realise that he was already out of Anubis house, and walking around uncaring of what would happen if anyone (or God forbid Victor) found him wandering the grounds at night, (the caretaker might be slightly better now everything with Frobisher had come to pass but he would still thrash Eddie within an inch of his life if he was caught). He ended up walking out the gate-halfway down the road before he had time to get his bearings.

Double-checking where he was stood he turned and walked back to the teacher's quarter's flinching slightly at the wind and wishing he was wearing a jacket and something else other than a dark Henley and a pair of thin cotton pants and his bare feet.

By the time he had gotten to his dad's room Eddie was shivering and he was sure he must look like a mess. It had been three months and he was tired of not having any answers-it had been the excuse of his life. He knocked on the door unable to control the shivering that was racking his whole frame. It took less than five minutes for his dad to open the door his eyes blurred with sleep, hair mused and when he saw his son standing their shivering in the rain his eyes widened.

"Eddie" he said eyes widening even wider, "What are you…" he trailed off looking around his son to see if he was alone or not "Are you alright?" he said running his hands up and down his son's arms as if to physically check if he was alright "What are you doing out of your bed?" there was a pause as he waited for Eddie to answer "Can I come in?" Eddie asked teeth chattering "I really need to talk to you dad"

Mr Sweet nodded and opened the door allowing the teenager to come in. he gently lead him to the sofa and wrapped him gently in a blanket, before turning to the on-suite kitchen and making himself a cup of tea. Coming back he placed a mug in front of his son, and sat down next to him, tucking the blanket around him in an effort to control the trembling in his hands.

"Now then" his dad said comfortably "What's up son? Not that I don't appreciate the occasional visit but why at night?" Eddie swallowed heavily and then decided to blurt it out. "Do you remember what you said when you were cursed?" ignoring his father's frown and focussing on the hands resting in his lap.

Eric frowned staring in question at his son, "Not much why?" he asked with a terrible feeling of trepidation. He did remember parts of those days-he remembered snapping at people and saying things he normally wouldn't have said. He had wondered if he had said anything to Eddie and wracked his brains quickly-Eddie had been fine with him in the aftermath.

"You em…err…you said that out of all the teenagers in the world you got me" he said and sighing at the look on his father's face "It was the way you said it" he said the words coming out faster than he wanted them to, "Like having me as your son was a bad thing, and while I know it was just the curse talking I just wondered if it was true and that was why you left al those years ago"

There was a moment where nobody spoke and just when Eddie thought that he had pushed his father over the edge he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, but before he could look up his father pressed him closer so that his face was pressed against his side. Unsure of what to do Eddie returned the hug with one arm unsure of what to say.

"Listen to me Edison" Eric said firmly trying to control his voice (he could self-loathe himself later) "Whatever I said under the influence of the curse was said under the influence of the curse and nothing more." He looked down at his baby boy and once again was filled with hate at the damage his cowardly actions all those years ago. Eddie may be all tough on the outside but on the inside Eric realised he was still that scared little boy he had been when he had last seen him, before he had come to Anubis House.

"Out of all the teenagers in the world" Eric said softly feeling Eddie stiffen underneath him "I did get you… and I'm glad, because you are the best son a father could ever have" he felt his son deflate against him in relief, when they pulled back-they both decidedly ignored the wetness in each other's eyes. Coughing out his embarrassment Eddie smiled at his dad "Thanks Dad" he said softly. He pushed the blanket off and stood up feeling much warmer both on the inside and the outside

"Can I stay here tonight?" Eddie asked shyly. Eric nodded once trying not to act to enthusiastic "Of Course" he said standing up to help Eddie to his feet, the tea forgotten. "I love you son" he said seriously "Never forget that" Eddie smiled back at him "Love you too dad" he said softly.

And on that note father and son headed upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

**Please Leave a Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
